This invention relates to new and useful improvements in weigh scales, particularly weigh scales adapted for use in the weighing of animals, trucks, grain and the like.
Normally such weigh scales operate on the conventional beam principle and in order to be accurate, the object to be weighed is preferably located centrally on the weight receiving platform.
This makes it particularly difficult to weigh cattle and the like and in general, due to the mechanical connections between the weight receiving platform and the beam, such scales are relatively inefficient.